Forging Alliances
by Smooth
Summary: FBI agents Mulder and Scully and the top two Section One agents Michael and Nikita meet BTVS while trying to resolve a vampire copy cat serial killer.


Forging Alliances By Smooth (Randall Rodriguez)  
  
Note: All characters are not mine, and they will return unharmed. I beg forgiveness to Red Thunder for mentioning her work in this story.  
  
On with the story..  
  
*** Mulder stared at his friend's new look. She looked like a princess "My, my, pinch me, because I died, and I am seeing angels now.  
  
The beautiful red headed tried to hide her blush, "Cut it out Mulder. This is the kind of clothes and hair do the victims were wearing at the time they were boarded by the killer. You on the other hand should at least comb your hair."  
  
Fox Mulder opened his eyes wide, "What are you talking about Scully? I look hot! I look like a rich guy trying to get his share of loving. Now, stay quiet. I need to practice my pick up lines". Miserably failing to lift one eyebrow, the male agent nears the mirror on the wall, "Hello, mama".  
  
Scully immediately understood what was going on, "Mulder ! Mama? for the love of God; you sound like Johnny Bravo! Did you actually read the case?  
  
The head of the X-Files turned to his partner, "Not this time Scully. I was finally able to get eight hours of sleep, and came in late. What I know is what you just told me.. Stop giggling!. Our killer seems to be running out of options when it comes to bars. There are only four left he/she hasn't visited. We are one of the couples selected to go undercover as bait.  
  
Still giggling Scully nodded, "Yeap. That is exactly what I said"  
  
Mulder frowned, "Well, what is so damn funny?! We have done this before, haven't we? If the killer is a female, we hope I might be her type, and if it is a he, then your good looks will hook him hopeless".  
  
The female agent started laughing hard. After half a minute or so, the she was finally able to control her laughter, and explain, "Mulder, Déjà-vu is a gay bar. You've got it backwards this time". giggles . "At least the gender!"  
  
Mulder face was a mix of surprise and fear "Are you serious?. Come on, Scully! This is not funny! Why us?"  
  
The female FBI agent smiled, and pointed her index finger at his chest "Your fault my dear Sherlock!" You are the best profiler we have, and this killer seems to be going for some sort of a record. Twenty murders, Mulder, twenty in less than four months, and all that our "friends" in Crimes Department have is scrap!"  
  
She couldn't help chuckling and add, "Besides, I lost when we drew the names out of the 'hat'. Seeing Mulder's questioning look she explained "Déjà-vu was the only gay bar out of the four left, so we put the bar names in a box to pick from and . I lost!  
  
The male agent rolled his eyes in desperation.  
  
Scully turned serious and started pacing back and forth "Our only lead is that all the victims were important, or had lots of money. They were killed by exsanguinations. A vampire copycat or something! They were very well dressed, and obviously liked to live in style. He/she selects men or women alike, probably just to confuse us. Same goes about stealing their money. I do not think he needs any money at all. This killer is good, very good and incredibly smart, but most of all, he is cold and ruthless! Skiner wants us inside. He wants this psycho out of circulation and fast".  
  
Mulder looked terrified "But, but. How am I supposed to act like a gay? I do not think I can pull this off, Scully".  
  
She simply walked to him, and hooked her arm around his "Stop crying. You'll do fine" Pulling him out of the office, both agents headed for the parking lot.  
  
* * *  
  
--- Déjà-vu 9PM ---  
  
A beautiful tall blonde woman neared the bar "This is a bad idea Michael. I hate it when I have to pretend to be gay"  
  
Although she had no companion, someone across the dancing floor answered her comment "Stop complaining Nikita. Keep an eye open for our suspect. Based on his taste Birkoff is certain he or she will be very well dressed, very attractive, and with a abnormally high IQ"  
  
The blonde beauty rolled her eyes "I know, I know, I was there when they debriefed us, remember?"  
  
The man named Michael saw a petite red headed young woman walking in "Nikita! Three o'clock"  
  
Nikita did not need the warning. She too had seen the gorgeous lady "I see her. She is beautiful Much better than any of my previous assignments Oh well, here we go" The blonde woman headed towards the newcomer.  
  
* * *  
  
Mulder was feeling out of place "Scully, keep your line open, and don't move. I believe we have a winner, and she is walking towards you right now"  
  
Scully, who had already found a table lifted her eyes to the crowd "I see her Mulder. Now shut up!"  
  
* * *  
  
Nikita passed near where Mulder was sitting. Without paying attention to the FBI agent she warned her partner "Michael ! Did you see the guy at other end of the bar? He seems to be keeping tabs on me. He too fits the profile!"  
  
Michael carefully observed the man Nikita had spotted "I will take care of him. You deal with the woman"  
  
Nikita sighed Who better to take care of someone than Michael? "Got it!"  
  
* * *  
  
Scully's petite size was not helping "I lost her Mulder! There are too many people moving to the dance floor. Is she still heading this way?"  
  
Mulder however clearly saw Nikita's blond hair nearing his partner "She should be there about .. now!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Nikita's eyes and mouth were clearly offering more than just a dance.  
  
"Certainly. My name is Dana" Scully tried to sound and look seductive as well, but she felt clumsy. This was her first assignment as gay I hope I am convincing enough  
  
Nikita took Scully's hand, and gently pulled her up "A pleasure to meet you Dana. I am Nikita"  
  
* * *  
  
Mulder was admiring the graceful woman dancing with her partner "She is a beauty Scully. Would you like to trade places? Chuckles. Listen. I just saw another possible suspect. He definitely looks like a cold killer, and he is coming to this side of the bar. I have to go. You are on your own now. Just make sure you let me know if you are leaving the place".  
  
* * *  
  
Michael was walking towards Mulder when his suspect turned away from the crowd and started sipping at his drink "Nikita, I am getting close to our male suspect. Let me know if you are leaving the place"  
  
The male section agent leaned against the bar next to Mulder's stool "Hi there. I am Michael. I couldn't help to see how lonely you look at this side of the room. Can I buy you a drink"  
  
"My name is William. I appreciate your offer, but I had my share of drinks already. I am trying to make this one last"  
  
Michael did not give up "Dance perhaps?"  
  
* * * Section 1  
  
Birkoff had been monitoring the whole exchange between the Section operatives and their respective suspects "Michael, Nikita, place a bug on your dancing partners, so I am able to trace them if needed."  
  
* * *  
  
Nikita was caressing Scully's left shoulder with her finger tips "That is a beautiful dress you are wearing, Dana"  
  
Scully was very nervous, but her face did not show it Come on Dana Catherine Scully, You can do this! "Thank you, so is yours"  
  
Nikita tried to start a small conversation with her red headed companion "Do you come here often?"  
  
Scully had to look up to make eye contact "When I need companionship. You?"  
  
The beautiful blonde smiled widely "I like this place, because there is always somebody with class that shows up before I decide to head back home".  
  
Shivers running down Dana's spine This woman is freaking me out. She has this feral smile. Specially when she mentioned the high class clients of this place. Smile Dana. Do not let her see your fear "Mmmm, yeah..I know exactly what you mean"  
  
Similar thoughts were crossing Nikita's mind She seems excited, nervous maybe?. I think I hit the jackpot with this psychotic bitch  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Michael was talking to Mulder's ear. "William, Would you care to go for a walk? I have to get this guy out of here. He is packed with at least two guns! If he is not our guy, then at least he is dangerous  
  
Mulder smiled inwardly "I would not mind at all. There is a park around the block, and the night is beautiful. Full moon and all" He is making his move. He is definitely armed ! I hope Scully heard the whole conversation. This guy gives me the creeps!  
  
* * *  
  
A few feet from him Mulder's partner decided to dump Nikita "Nikita, dear. I didn't know it was so late. I should get going" Oh no, You are not going solo on this on Mulder  
  
Birkoff voice resounded strong in her ears {Nikita. Stay with her. I know you want to go help Michael, but he can take care of himself, and besides. She is still a suspect!}  
  
Birkoff had read Nikita's mind Damn it Birkoff Can I at least walk you out? There is this beautiful park nearby. We can sit and chat for a while!" I hope she agrees. At least I will be close to Michael in case he needs me  
  
Scully readily agreed to the blonde woman's suggestion This is perfect. I can be close to Mulder in case he needs me "OK, but I can only stay for another hour, or so. I have a big presentation tomorrow morning, and I wouldn't like to fall asleep in the middle of it."  
  
Nikita smiled wide. She then took Scully's left hand, and pulled her towards the exit "Great! Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Mulder had to admit that it was always better to have a backup Well, it seems that I will have Scully tagging alone.chuckles. She hates it when I go on solo "So, Michael, what do you do for a living?.."  
  
Michael was worried Nikita is following us with her suspect. One of them is not the killer. This could be dangerous for whomever is the innocent one. Operations must be having a seizure "A little bit of everything, William. I am very good with my hands"  
  
Mulder smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes I bet!  
  
While passing by a dead end dark alley both men heard the scream of a woman.  
  
Mulder turned towards the black whole that was the alley "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I do not know Mulder, but I am going to find out!" Running into the darkness Michael quickly disappeared."  
  
Mulder followed him a second after Oh, no, you don't! I am going in as well "Scully, Get rid of her, and cover me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Scully and Nikita were not even a block behind when they saw both men disappeared into an alley. Neither have heard the scream, but the certainly heard their partner's comments, and they both simultaneously said: "Sorry, but I have to go!"  
  
Scully's mind was a turmoil She is with Mulder's creepy guy. What should I do? Are they both killers? This is something we never considered  
  
Nikita too was having problems making a decision She is with Michael's cutie. The profile was flawed! How is it that we never thought that these murders could be the job of two people? What should I do now?  
  
At that very moment the decision was made for them when the two loud scared voices of their partners sounded hard in their respective ear pieces.  
  
Nikita was the fist to hear her partner {That's not possible!} A second after Mulder's scared voice filled Scully's heart with fear {What the hell is that?}  
  
Both women started running towards the alley.  
  
She did not know of anything or anyone that could alter Michael's emotions the way she sensed through the ear piece What could have possibly scared Michael?  
  
Scully was angry I hope Mulder is OK, and if he is, I will kill him for running solo on me ... AGAIN!  
  
* * * Michael's eyebrows went as high as they could go "That's not possible"  
  
Mulder's mind was chaos. He was not sure what was going on in front of him, but he knew he had proof that the supernatural existed. He was happy, but his voice also showed how much fear he was feeling "What the hell is that?"  
  
The scene was not only terrifying, but out of this world. They were both frozen in place, unsure of what to do. In front of them there was a tiny blonde girl, covered in blood from so many cuts, fighting an almost seven foot monster. The ridges on his face and the large canine fangs were clear in the moonlight.  
  
Mulder could almost hear his heartbeats. He was sure the 'thing' in front of them was a vampire. It was inhumanly fast, but so was the little girl. They both looked tired, and had their clothes torn.  
  
Not far from the two combatants, in a small corner, there was another woman. She was laying on the floor face down. Neither Mulder nor Michael could tell if she was dead or unconscious, but the could see her clothes. The woman was very well dressed!  
  
It only took a couple of seconds for both men to realize who the 'monster' fighting the girl was. They both simultaneously drew their guns and pointed them towards their killer.  
  
Mulder used the familiar line "Freeze, FBI!"  
  
Michael, sent Mulder a quick almost embarrassed look, and started walking towards the two fighters. Mulder followed him.  
  
The vampire was not afraid of the newcomers, but they could become an aggravation if he let them interfere with his fight. He was one of the most powerful vampires, and nothing was going to stop him. His little late night hobby was a delicious treat from the boring long hours living underground. He liked killing, but he had acquired a taste for the rich and famous. He was always treated like a servant when he was human, and he hated all those that use their money to feel powerful and superior. Power, they did not know what real power was. chuckles. but he was showing them. To bad they quickly forgot, since you can't remember if you are dead, can you?.. Chuckles  
  
Entangled in the deadly dance, the vampire hissed "So, you looked for help to get rid of me, Slayer?"  
  
Nikita and Scully came running towards the group, both armed with their guns as well.  
  
Buffy was loosing speed fast. She has lost too much blood already. "I want to kill you myself. I do not know who these people are. I have followed your trail of murders from California, and you have escaped me twice already. Well, you are not going to be so lucky this time" This guy is very good. I wonder where did he learn to fight like that. He is stronger than a master, and bigger too. If I do not think of something, I will not be seeing the light of day anymore  
  
Mulder yelled again "Didn't you hear me? Stop now or I'll shoot!"  
  
The vampire hissed at the FBI agent "Annoying puny human!"  
  
Scully was still trying to process what she was seeing, and she was failing miserably "Mulder, What's going on. Who is. What is THAT?"  
  
"I believe we found our killer Scully! Mulder pointed at the woman laying on the floor. "That, in the corner seems to be his most recent victim. We have not been able to determine if she is still alive"  
  
Scully held her gun chest high with both hands "Freeze FBI!"  
  
Mulder shook his head slightly "I already tried that, Scully! These two are not going to stop their fight!"  
  
Scully tried to come to term with the clear proof of two supernatural beings moving in front of her at incredible speed "Mulder, that, that . is not what I think it is, right?"  
  
Mulder's did not lose sight of the two fighters "A vampire? Oh yeah. What else could move like that, and .  
  
At that moment the vampire missed Buffy's head by an inch making a big whole on the wall of bricks.  
  
Mulder continued talking "... punch like that"  
  
Scully's scientifically mind tried to provide a suitable explanation "I have seen Martial Artist break bricks before, Mulder. He is probably drugged or something"  
  
Her partner just rolled his eyes! He probably expected that reply or at least something alone those lines.  
  
* * *  
  
Nikita was scared. Let assassins attack her, terrorists capture her, sadistic bastards torture her, but vampires? What's next. the Bogeyman? "Michael! What should we do?"  
  
Michael's poker face was back in place "I believe we should interfere before the girl gets hurt. She looks very tired, and her enemy has claws and fangs"  
  
{Claws? Fangs? What's going on Michael?}  
  
Michael whispered "Not now Birkoff!"  
  
Nikita opened her eyes wide "Are you out of your mind! Look at them! They move at lightning speed. I've never seen anything like it! We wouldn't be able to get close without getting a few hits in the process, and from the kind of punches and kicks these two are throwing, I believe one would be enough to send us to "la la land". Besides, we do not know if the girl is one of the good guys"  
  
Michael looked at the young blonde girl's powerful attacks "You may be right. She seems as dangerous as her opponent"  
  
Mulder, overhearing Michael's conversation with Nikita decided to interfere "How about if the four of us crash against the two fighters at the same time? That should prevent them from hitting us!"  
  
Scully intervened "I prefer not to take any chances Mulder. How about we attempt shoot at the monster's legs, and try to talk to the girl?"  
  
Nikita shook her head "They move too fast. We could easily hit the girl. It is too risky!"  
  
Michael agreed with Scully "I still think it is the best we can do. If we don't do something she will die anyway. Better crippled than dead"  
  
Despite the distance, both fighters had obviously heard the conversation taking place around them. The vampire chuckled, and Buffy said out loud "Gee, Thank you for the support you guys! Don't worry about me. I will kill Barrantes even if it is the last thing I do. He is mine!"  
  
The vampire called Barrantes growled, "Keep dreaming Slayer. You are as good as dead! It won't be long until I am having you as my main course"  
  
Mulder couldn't believe what he just heard "Christ! The SLAYER? I thought it was a myth!"  
  
Scully looked curiously at her partner "Who is the slayer Mulder?"  
  
Mulder face showed concentration. His eidetic memory recalling perfectly paragraphs of different books he had read "A girl powerful enough to fight against vampires. She protects our world from all the dark and evil forces. She is mentioned in several myths, and vampire books I have read."  
  
Scully sighed, "Those are myths, Mulder. This is real! Anyway we cannot take the chance of shooting at them, so what do we do?".  
  
Mulder nodded "You are right. We have to find a way to stop this. I am worried about the Slayer. This fight is taking too long!"  
  
A punch broke Buffy's defense, and the monster did not waste a second. He had the Slayer by her throat with both hands before she had time to recover. Buffy started kicking his mid side, but her powerful kicks did not stop him from slowly lifting her against a brick wall. Now that the fighters were not moving, Michael took aim and fired one bullet to each of the vampire's legs. The monster growled. He felt on his knees, but he did not let go of the girl's throat. He pointed to the vampire's back, and fired three more times, but all the bullets did was infuriate the beast even more. A loud hissing sound came out of his mouth. He definitely felt pain.  
  
Scully had her eyes and mouth wide open. She had seen the bullets go in, and even saw the blood oozing out of "his" body. This can't be real!  
  
Barrantes growled "I will deal with you later, human!"  
  
Buffy was in a worst position now. The vampire's weight took her down to her knees as well effectively disabling her leg attacks. She relaxed her body for a second, and stopped struggling against the powerful arms squeezing her neck. Taking the offensive, the Slayer tensed her neck to withhold the pressure as long as possible; then she aimed a powerful palm attack against the vampire's nasal bone. The bone cracked loudly, and the sound sent shivers down the spines of those present. Broken bones punctured the brain, causing the vampire an overwhelming pain. He immediately moved his hands to his forehead letting go of his prey.  
  
Once released, Buffy fell down gasping for air, and frantically looking for her stake, which she had lost sometime at the beginning of the fight. There it is!  
  
Barrantes was having a hard time. Everything was a blur "Arrrrgggg ... SLAYER! Where is that bitch? I need to focus! The pain. Arrrggg "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS BITCH. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"  
  
A small silhouette suddenly grew before his eyes.  
  
"Not this time, and certainly not by your hands! Say bye bye to Mr. Pointy!"  
  
Putting all her strength in the thrust Buffy staked her enemy. The vampire turned to dust, as soon as "Mr. Pointy" enter his heart.  
  
The audience was speechless! Scully thought she was going to faint. Mulder was so happy to see that he finally found proof that vampires existed, that he did not think that his proof was being swept away by the late night breeze. Nikita, perplexed, with her mouth half opened, was breathing hard and fast, her beautiful chest going up and down. Michael was the only one with any resemblance of mental stability, frozen, his face showing no feelings, and his body, like a spring, ready to jump into action if the girl turned against them.  
  
Scully stuttered "T..T.T.That,. that.that. was.. Mulder did you see that?"  
  
Mulder's smile returned to his face "Of course I did! Let's go help the girl" Mulder has not taken one step when a strong arm appeared in front of his chest.  
  
Michael was looking at him with cold eyes "Hold it! She could be a threat to us. Let's try to talk to her first"  
  
Scully agreed with the Section Operative "I think he is right.. Mulder. Let's surround her, so we are not an easy "group" target, and then let's try to find out who's side is she on!"  
  
Mulder did not want to listen "Scully, I already told you. She is the Slayer. She is one of the good guys, and she is hurt, and therefore needs our help!" Saying that, Mulder pushed Michael's arm aside, and walked the 20 feet that kept him apart from the hurt Slayer. "Scully, go check on the victim!"  
  
Scully walked to the woman lying still on the cold pavement. One look at her was enough to realize there was nothing she could do for her. "She is dead. Same MO!"  
  
Buffy was on her hands and knees, still gasping for air, and trying to recover from the intense session she just put her muscles through. Everything hurt. This has been an strenuously long fight. How long did it last? An hour, maybe two? Oh God, I hope I can get up !  
  
The male FBI agent slowly neared the tired girl "Are you OK? Do you need help? My name is Mulder. What is your name?"  
  
The Slayer looked at the tall man who had squatted down in front of her "I'm Buffy, and I'm OK, Agent Mulder. Yeah right! I haven't had so many broken ribs, scratches, bytes, and sore muscles, since ... ever!. "Just give me a second to gather my strength. OK?" Ok, come on. Get up! You can do this Buffy. They could be still dangerous to you, and you might need to run away.. Arrrggg my poor body. Well, at least "walk away"!  
  
Buffy let her Slayer's pride take over. She was not going to let them see her beaten. I do not think I could defend myself in this state, but they don't know that She started getting up slowly!  
  
Mulder was not fooled. He gently grabbed the young girl by the elbow and helped her up "Let me help you Buffy! I know you are hurt! My partner is a doctor. Please let her see those injuries."  
  
Buffy looked at the people around her. Small red head woman with her gun still drawn. A blonde model look alike holding two big guns, which at the moment were pointing to the floor, but very ready to use them if needed. A deadly looking fellow next to the blonde, dead eyes, stone features, tensed body, someone you don't want to mess with. And finally, the FBI agent that was helping her stand up. He was the only one she felt she could trust at the moment. Hell, if my "spider sense" doesn't go ballistic with him, then chances are he means no harm. Besides, what could I do against this group? A baby could easily kick my ass now  
  
Buffy, let the FBI agent take part of her weight and stood up. Meanwhile, Scully held her gun harder If she so much makes a sudden move against Mulder, she is going to get a stomachache caused by too much led ingestion  
  
Back in section the young computer genius was still trying to figure out what was going on. Based on what they could get the section agents encountered two fighters, a girl and something with claws and fangs, and they could not interfere without risking getting hurt? {Can you talk to me? What happened Michael?.. Nikita? Please respond! Operations is going nuts here!}  
  
Michael sighed "Tell Operations that we will report soon!"  
  
The tension of the trio went down a notch or two, once Mulder helped the girls sit on an empty wooden box near the far end wall. They neared the couple slowly, but with much more confidence than they had had in the last 15 min, since the moment they encounter this strange girl and her even stranger opponent.  
  
"Come on Scully. Hurry up! She needs a doctor!" Mulder was looking worried. There was too much blood to see how much damage the vampire had caused the Slayer.  
  
Scully went to overdrive, her medical instincts taking over. She placed the gun back inside her coat, and squat down in front of Buffy.  
  
Nikita also put her guns away, and sat down next to Buffy. "I have some medical experience. Maybe I can help?"  
  
"Sure, Put your hand over here, while I find something to stop the bleeding. That is the nastiest cut she has. Besides that, I estimate at least four broken ribs, and her left shoulder came out of the socket. We need to take her to the hospital"  
  
The young girl shook her head in disapproval "No hospital, please. I hate hospitals. Can't you just pop my shoulder back in?"  
  
Scully frowned "I am not sure. That is not one of my areas of expertise. I could try, but I might just hurt you more"  
  
Michael took a step closer "I think I can help! My name is Michael. This is Nikita"  
  
The Slayer smiled timidly "Hi, I am Buffy. Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
Michael squatted down, and held Buffy's arm with both hands "This is going to hurt!"  
  
The young girl simply rolled her eyes "Well duh. Of course it is! Just do it!"  
  
With a sudden upward thrust, Michael popped the arm back in. Buffy paled from the pain, but she refused to scream.  
  
The Section Agent nodded Very brave! She could be a fine recruit!  
  
Nikita knew exactly what Michael was thinking. Turning off her earpiece and waiting until Michael did the same she said "Don't you even think about it! Michael. She couldn't possibly be over than 18 years old, and she can still have a life of her own"  
  
Michael seem a bit taken aback by his partner's intuition "I was not going to do anything Nikita. I agree with you. She doesn't need this"  
  
Mulder was puzzled "May I know what you two are talking about? Who do you work for? Are you from the Consortium? Why were you involved in this case? Is this related with the Aliens? Are you trying to obtain samples out of the vampires, or maybe from the Slayer for your genetic experiments? By the way, my name is Mulder!"  
  
Totally baffled after Mulder's questionnaire, Michael smiled. Well, to be more specific, a millimeter of the left side of his upper lip moved slightly upward. I like this guy  
  
Not having Michael's patience, nor his poker face, you could see Nikita's surprise raising as every new question came out of Mulder's mouth. She was the one to respond first.  
  
"Aliens? Consortium? Genetic Experiments? Michael, do you know what this guy is talking about?"  
  
A soft but audible "yes" was the response "We have ran into the Consortium a couple of times before. They are ruthless, and care about nothing but their schemes. Our latest intel says they are working on some experiments related with Alien DNA using humans as guinea pigs. Some or our theories are that they are behind Red Cell's work, just to keep us busy. Another theory says they are in high places of our government"  
  
Nikita was in shock "That's awful! We must stop them!" Then she paused when her brain finished processing what she had just said ALIENS? I don't wanna know! First vampires, now aliens?. Gosh, what happened to the all fashion 'put a bullet in the head' type of bad guys?  
  
Mulder had listened and closely observed the exchange between the two section agents I am sure they are being sincere, but they have not mentioned who are they working for yet. Can I trust this two?  
  
Scully had not missed a word that had been said, and Buffy was very confused! Aliens? I have enough problems with demons and vampires as it is! Please God, don't let me EVER get involve with these people! [One of the Powers That Be, couldn't help but laugh at the thought that crossed his mind. Poor Buffy didn't know what awaited for her in Red Thunder's Sunnydale Series fan fiction story].  
  
Mulder did not want to leave it like that "Listen, you have not told me who is your boss yet?"  
  
Nikita was the one who answered, "Isn't enough to say we mean no harm, and we are on the same side?"  
  
The FBI agent stubbornly shook his head "No, it is ..."  
  
Scully looked at her partner "Mulder. shut up!"  
  
What Mulder feared the most was his partner's anger "But, Scully?"  
  
Dana Scully waved off the whole chat "We have enough problems now at hand. That can wait, and besides. I rather have an unknown helper than an unknown enemy. Help me get Buffy back on her feet. I am done here!"  
  
The group moved towards Mulder's rented car, and into a close by hotel.  
  
* * * Plaza Hotel, 1AM  
  
Michael finally decided to contact Section 1 "Birkoff"  
  
{Michael, where have you been? I keep telling Operations that I am having some sort of interference, and that I am working on it to fix it. I can not keep this any longer. What should I report?}  
  
Michael soft voice was barely audible to those inside the room "Tell him that the killer is dead. It was a vampire, and our supposed suspects turned out to be two FBI agents. The male introduced himself as Mulder, and the name we received from his partner is Dana Scully. We are at the Plaza Hotel, going over what we just witnessed"  
  
Birkoff sounded shocked {Vampire? Michael, are you joking? Mmmhh.. Sorry. you never joke! I will tell him!}  
  
Michael turned off his earpiece once again, and acknowledge Nikita's grateful look.  
  
Scully was looking at the Section agent "What was that about? You deliberately hid information from whomever your bosses are!"  
  
Nikita decided it was time to at least let them know a small part of their secret. Something to gain their trust. "We work for an organization that would not hesitate to recruit Buffy, by force if necessary, to help them do their biddings. She is too young and has a long life ahead to enjoy. Neither Michael or I would like to see her inside Section 1"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but snort at Nikita's words.  
  
Nikita turned to the Slayer "You do not believe what I said?"  
  
Buffy's face looked sad "It is not that. I am old already for Slayer's standards. Most Slayer's never reach 18 years old. We fight demons since we are very young, and the odds are way against us".  
  
Nikita felt sorry for the poor girl "I didn't know. I am sorry!"  
  
Buffy smiled. She quickly let her true energetic self take over again. No use being all gloom and negative "That's OK. I am not dead yet, and I am NOT planning on giving up. I will keep on kicking demon butts for a long time. By the way, thanks for keeping my secret from your superiors"  
  
The admiration shown in Nikita's face spoke volumes I like this girl. I really hope she really does live a long life "No thanks needed"  
  
Mulder looked at Michael "Well, what now? Where do we go from here?"  
  
Michael said "I believe we return to Section 1, you return to the FBI, and Buffy goes back to California".  
  
Mulder looked hurt "I meant the four of us!"  
  
Scully smiled You are such a child sometimes Mulder . Michael's face twitched a bit, Buffy couldn't help but giggle. They have told her their strategy for capturing the killer. Nikita couldn't hide her surprise. Shock! He was not pretending to be gay.  
  
Mulder continued talking after enjoying everyone's reactions "You know, we could work together without them knowing about it. We could share information. With your fire power and our knowledge we may be able to finally stop and bring down the Consortium."  
  
Only Nikita noticed how Michael's body relaxed what a relief, for a moment I thought he wanted a relationship  
  
The Section 1 agent disagreed "Perhaps you are right, but the risk is too great! If Section discovers that you know about us, they will recruit you as well, or worse, they might cancel you, if you do not meet their standards or you are rebellious".  
  
Nikita nodded "Michael is right. It is better this way. Good bye everyone"  
  
Buffy got up and hugged Nikita and Michael. "Good bye, and thank you for everything"  
  
Mulder pulled out a card from his wallet "Buffy, here is my phone number, and Scully's are on the back of the card. Call us if you ever need us. Ok?"  
  
The young heroine smiled at the group "Sure thing! Thank you guys".  
  
Nikita and Michael turned around and started to leave. Michael opened the door, but he stopped in the threshold. "Now that we know about vampires, Section 1 will probably create a special unit to help you on the task. I will do my best to keep your identity secret." Then he turned to leave.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
Michael stopped when he heard Mulder's call.  
  
Mulder flashed him a big grin "Just so you know: You are not my type, I am glad we didn't kiss, and you should take dancing lessons. My toes still hurt!"  
  
This time Michael did smile! The end 


End file.
